The Hitomi Trap
by neetonafish
Summary: When a girl is trying to get with your guy, what do you do? Seduce them and get them in bed with you, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"If you don't confess your feelings to Kyousuke by tomorrow, I'll assume they do not exist and confess to him myself."

That's what Hitomi told her over dinner. And god damn Sayaka did not like that one bit. It pissed her off, and it stomped all over her pride. One day? How the hell was she supposed to work up that kind of courage in one day? Well there was no way she was going to let that green haired backstabber have Kyousuke. At the same time, there was no way she was going to confess to Kyousuke either. There had to be another way.

Sayaka sat fuming on her couch, her legs dangling as she pretended to pay attention to whatever dumb anime was on the TV at that moment. She couldn't count on her friends for help; Madoka was on a date with the transfer student ("Dammit! That glasses wearing moe girl stole my wife! I'm really not lucky with these kinds of things."), and Mami was out fighting witches. She was going to have to pull past this by her own wits.

Sayaka groaned into the pillow she was hugging. _Let's see… if I can't make him mine… then I gotta stop Hitomi from making him hers. How do I do that? Do I lure her away from him? Can I make her love someone else? Who can I use to replace Kyousuke? _Sayaka's head spun with names and faces of random classmates, both male and female. She was firmly convinced that her "girls can't love girls" thing was a solid case of "the lady doth protest much". All it would take is one little push, and…

_Wait a minute! I know who can lure Hitomi away! The answer is plain to see, it's been right under my nose all this time!_ Sayaka sprang up and ran to the full length mirror in her bathroom, admiring her reflection before striking a "sexy" pose and wiggling her butt a bit. "What do you think, hot stuff, think you can make Hitomi fall for you?" Sayaka inquired to her reflection, before giving it a seductive wink and blowing it a kiss. "This is for Kyousuke! If you really love him then you'll do anything to keep him away from another girl's clutches! Let's do this!" Pausing only to flash a determined grin and fistbump her reflection, the blue haired girl pranced off to her bedroom to retrieve her phone and lasso her victim.

"Hitomi-channnnnnn," Sayaka spoke into her phone once she heard the other side pick up. "I thought about what you told me earlier today, and I think I've made a decision! But I think you should come over to my house so we can discuss it. Savvy?"

Sighing at the other girl's overly casual manner of speaking, Hitomi nodded, more for her own benefit than Sayaka's, and responded. "Of course Miki-san, I'm glad you were able to reach a decision after all. As you put it, ah, 'savvy'. I will be there at a quarter to six." Sayaka grinned wickedly to herself when Hitomi promptly hung up. "Score! Operation Save Kyousuke From The Green Haired Menace begins right now! Begin preparations!" Sayaka skipped off merrily into the kitchen to prepare some drinks to lower Hitomi's guard, confident in her own ability to seduce innocent rich girls, not that she'd ever tried before.

Fast forward three hours. It was 6:15 PM on the dot, and Hitomi, having taken "arriving at exactly the right time" classes alongside her tea ceremony classes, knocked on Sayaka's door at precisely the second the second hand passed the 12 on her watch. She was emotionally prepared for this meeting, prepared to accept whatever answer Sayaka gave her. Such was the way a proper young lady should act.

Sayaka was of course lying in wait behind the door, and opened it as soon as she heard the knocking. Greeting her friend with a cheesy grin, Sayaka extended an arm into her house. "Come in, come in Hitomi!" she urged. The green haired girl nodded and sat on the couch where she saw some drinks set aside on a side table.

"Well, Miki san?" she asked once Sayaka joined her on the couch. "Will you confess to Kyousuke or not?" Sayaka feigned deep thought and rubbed her chin for effect, before giving her answer: "Ah, none of the above!"

Hitomi was not expecting this. If she was going to come out all this way, it had better not be to have games played with her. "I beg your pardon? I gave a clear question, and I expect an answer!" Eyebrows furrowing slightly, she stood up and crossed her arms, looking down on Sayaka and trying to assert just how annoyed she was. "Now answer! What will you choose?"

"Oh alright, alright… I choose… hmmm… you!" Sayaka promptly replied, a devilish grin splitting her face. She gave Hitomi enough time to process her answer, but not enough time to let the blush reach her cheeks. "W…W-WH-" Hitomi barely had time to sputter out before her blue haired host sprang to her feet and brutally pushed her into the wall behind her, only allowing enough time to gulp for air before their lips smashed together.

Pinning Hitomi to the wall by the shoulders, Sayaka could tell the other girl was in shock from the sudden embrace, and took advantage of the temporary weakness. She forced her tongue into the wide eyed girl's mouth before she had a chance to block her, wrapping their tongues together and continuing to ravish the other girl's lips.

_T-this… this is… w-wow- No what am I saying? This is wrong! I can only do this with a boy! Girls can't love girls! _Hitomi suddenly snapped to her senses and pushed against Sayaka's shoulders, struggling to set herself free and voice her extreme objections. However, the taller girl pinning her down was also much stronger, and didn't allow her to budge a millimeter. She was trapped kissing Sayaka Miki. _T-this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong this is nnnnnnnnnghhhh oh god almighty-_ Hitomi tried to stay resilient against Sayaka's assault, but it was impossible; kissing so brutally, so animalistic just felt so goddamn good. It was like something out of her deepest darkest fantasies, the most depraved thoughts that she would never admit touching herself to, not even to herself. In fact it was almost a perfect reenactment: Sayaka would hold her tightly, kissing her passionately and twisting their tongues together. The next step would be to reach up and run her fingers through the taller girl's beautiful blue hair, and so Hitomi, having lost all sense of restraint and having immersed herself in her secret fantasies, reached up and touched that soft blue and-

Their lips parted. Hitomi stumbled and fell to her knees, not expecting those firm hands to release her shoulders. She looked up at Sayaka with a range of confused emotions, the strongest being disappointment. "W…why'd you stop?" Hitomi whispered before she could even think about her words, immediately clamping her hands tightly over her mouth. Sayaka gave a triumphant grin.

"What's wrong? Wish I didn't?" she asked with a mocking tone. Hitomi rushed to stutter out her usual mantra. "N-no, I… it's… Girls… girls can't…. just… just MORE. I want more. Please." By this point she no longer realized what she was saying, how many of her ideals she was violating all in one sentence. One thing about Hitomi is that when she knew what she wanted, she acquired it, and she never failed. Of course, Sayaka was no different. That once proud, pretentious rich girl was now crumpled on her floor mewling for more. She could get used to this.

Sayaka got down on her knees and whispered softly, millimeters away from Hitomi's needy lips.

"By the time I'm done with you… you'll never believe that you could love anyone other than me," she softly taunted before claiming the green haired girl's lips for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi no longer even had the willpower to keep her balance; as soon as their lips met, she fell onto her back, pulling her partner on top of her. She briefly reflected on the wisdom of moving from the cold, hard floor to the bed, before realizing that she definitely did not want to give herself time to change her mind, and quickly dispelled the thought, concentrating once more on Sayaka's lips.

Their embrace was so deep, their tongues so tightly wound together, that Hitomi didn't even care when she felt a hand reach under her skirt and grind into her panties. When she heard the wet sounds coming from Sayaka's hands, she wasn't embarrassed, she was thrilled. Gone was the proper rich girl; all that was on her mind right now was _SEX._

Sayaka certainly had not expected Hitomi to crumble this quickly. With how loudly she opposed any instances of yuri in public, who would've known that she secretly wanted it this bad? No matter; Sayaka had her right where she wanted her. She broke away from their passionate kissing and started kissing and sucking along Hitomi's neck and jawline, not showing any modicum of gentleness. This combined with how aggressively her clitoris was being grinded against was just too much for Hitomi.

"aaaaAAHHHHH, SAYAKA, YESSSSS…." Hitomi mewled loudly, not even bothering with last names or honorifics at this point. She was a mess; her bright green hair was sprawled out all over the floor, and her eyes were rolled up in her head in pleasure. Needing something to hold on to, she grabbed onto Sayaka's blue hair, caressing it and stroking it and finally pulling on it, holding her head against her neck where Sayaka continued to kiss and suck. Following this, Hitomi wrapped her legs around Sayaka's waist, pulling her closer, wanting them to become one. She was so delirious with lust, it was almost hilarious.

"Hitomi, you have such a cute voice…!" Sayaka whispered into the moaning girl's ear, tauntingly nibbling on her earlobe. "Clothes are for losers… what do you think?" Of course, this was a hypothetical question; Sayaka was going to get her naked whether she wanted it or not. However, Hitomi offered no resistance when Sayaka pulled her shirt over her head, unclipped her bra and threw it away, tugged her skirt off, and literally tore her panties off of her body.

Sayaka stood up to survey her work. Her victim was completely nude, her body sprawled all over the floor. She was breathing heavily but stared right up at Sayaka, a look that begged her to come back down and take care of her. The floor between her legs was already wet and sticky with her juices.

The blue haired girl kneeled down to admire Hitomi's apple sized breasts. A little smaller than her own, but still cute. She reached down to grope them, but Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts.

"I….if you want to touch them… then you have to take your clothes off too…" Hitomi mumbled out, the last part unintelligible.

"What's that? I can't hear youuuuuu…" Sayaka asked in a mocking tone, tracing her fingertip from the top of Hitomi's stomach, over her navel, and stopping right above where her green pubic hair began.

Struggling not to moan from the simple touch of Sayaka's finger, Hitomi cried out, "JUST TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF ALREADY!" Looking to the side, ashamed that she had raised her voice, Hitomi sniffled and mumbled, "…and come down here and warm me up… the floor is cold…"

"Awww…. You're so cute, Hitomi!" Sayaka knelt down and patted the shorter girl's head, earning a blush from her. Deciding to comply with Hitomi's demands, Sayaka pushed herself to her feet and stripped herself of her school uniform, making sure Hitomi could see everything. It took every ounce of self-control Hitomi had not to touch herself while the blue haired girl stripped right in front of her, never once taking her eyes off the other girl's body. Finally naked, knelt down and picked Hitomi up bridal style, noticing she was shivering slightly from the coldness of the floor.

"Mmmm, let's continue this in bed, it'll be warmer, heheheh-," Sayaka giggled, holding onto Hitomi tightly as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. The green haired girl clung to her tightly; both out of fear of being dropped and out of fascination towards the feeling of being held so tightly against another person's naked body. It was so… comforting. Hitomi blushed at the thought of what had already happened, unable to believe that in the space of five minutes Sayaka had been able to seduce her and get her naked, and now she was getting her in her bed, where they'd… do… things to each other. She involuntarily started trembling out of excitement towards what might happen to her, and buried her face in Sayaka's breasts.

Hitomi was shocked out of her dirty thoughts when Sayaka arrived at the top of the stairs and kicked her bedroom door open, sitting Hitomi down on the bed gently. The point was to make Hitomi fall in love with her, not to hate fuck her, so as soon as she was sitting upright on the bed, Sayaka straddled her thighs and slowly joined their lips together, kissing her deeply yet gently. Hitomi was in heaven. The warmth of Sayaka's body against her, the interlocking of their lips, the feeling of their breasts pushed together… Hitomi was in sensory overload. When Sayaka paused their kiss and whispered in Hitomi's ear to touch her, she felt like she would pass out in lust. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world to have a lover like this! Never mind that her self from half an hour ago would be horrified at what was going on right now.

Wanting to return the favor and make Sayaka feel good, Hitomi nervously reached a hand between the girl's legs, immediately feeling her fingers get covered in a wet, sticky substance. It smelled like pure sex.

"Mmm… that's right, Hitomi, go ahead…" Sayaka choked out softly, trembling in anticipation, stroking her green hair and holding her face against her breasts. She cried out in ecstasy when she felt Hitomi start to rub her clitoris, her fingers pushing, prodding, and twiddling the little knob of skin. Sayaka felt her hips involuntarily grinding down into Hitomi's hand, wanting more stimulation, more pleasure.

"Haaaaaaaa..." Sayaka moaned into Hitomi's hair, pulling on it and arching her back. "D-don't be shy… put it inside me…" Still straddling Hitomi's legs, Sayaka widened her legs to spread her opening, and gingerly grabbed Hitomi's hand and guided it towards her vagina. Their expressions were polar opposites; Sayaka was staring at the ceiling, her face contorted into a delirious smile of pure pleasure and anticipation from the other girl's fingers hovering so close to her entrance, while Hitomi's eyes were wide as dinner plates, breathing heavily in panic as she realized she was about to finger Sayaka Miki, a thousand thoughts running through her head.

_She wants me to put my fingers in there? Why am I doing this? Why does this feel so good? Does this mean I'm a lesbian? Is this going to hurt her? Why am I falling in love with h-_

Hitomi didn't let herself finish that mental sentence, fearing the implications of such feelings. Instead she determinedly took one of Sayaka's nipples into her mouth which she proceeded to nibble and suck on, and pushed two of her fingers into Sayaka.

The blue haired girl shrieked in both surprise and pleasure, as she felt herself being filled up with Hitomi's fingers. Her words were a runon mess of ecstasy: "ohhhh GOD, Hitomi that's SO GOOD, why are you UNGHH… so slow… come on, I can GGHHH… I can handle faster than that, cause you know, I'm OHHHH, YES, oh I'm kind of a pervert, I touch myself more or less eveAAAAHHH… every night, so I can handle a real beating, SO HURRY UP AND GO FASTER HITOMI, MM YEAH, like that, good girl…" She bent down and kissed Hitomi's forehead as the girl below her fingered her in a blur of warmth and squelching sounds.

Still in disbelief over her actions, Hitomi craved Sayaka's approval of her actions, reasoning that if she was going to do something like this, then she should at least do her best, especially if she was the girl that she l… lov… Hitomi could not bring herself to finish that thought. Instead, she found herself penetrating Sayaka faster and faster, taking Sayaka's words and screams of pleasure as her reward.

Finally, Sayaka started to feel the telltale signs of orgasm. Her hips started to buck harder and harder, her insides tightly clamped around Hitomi's fingers, and she felt like doing nothing but screaming for years.

"AHHH… AHHHHHHHHH… HITOMI I'M COMING!" Sayaka finally screamed out in a shrill tone into Hitomi's hair, tugging on the fluffy seaweed green hair in handfuls as she sailed over her peak. Meanwhile Hitomi stared in awe at the place where her fingers penetrated Sayaka, feeling the girl on top of her locking her fingers in place with orgasmic spasms. It didn't really hurt when Sayaka tugged so hard on her hair; in fact it made her feel happy that she was holding on tight for dear life onto _her, _and only her. _God, what am I saying?_ Hitomi thought to herself as she felt Sayaka's orgasm die, her screams softening to whimpers. _Well… I guess it is fair to say… After all… I do love her… _she finally admitted to herself. Should she tell her? Of course, she thought to herself. A proper lady is direct with her feelings. She barely had time to open her mouth for a breath before Sayaka crashed down onto her, claiming her lips for a kiss once again.

"That was AMAZING Hitomi… I've never felt so good in my life… ohhh Hitomi, I love you, I love you so much, I love you I love you…" Sayaka repeated this like a mantra in between kisses, making Hitomi tear up when she realized her feelings were being returned. She passionately kissed Sayaka back, running her fingers through that blue hair she loved so much, before whispering back, "I love you too Sayaka… I… I love you too!"

Any thoughts of Kyousuke were gone. Any crush she had on him previously was replaced by pure love for Sayaka. The two were entangled in bed, kissing and moving together passionately, as Sayaka reached down between Hitomi's legs, about to give her her reward for being such a good girl.

She didn't end up with Kyousuke, but that didn't matter, because neither did Hitomi. And really, this wasn't that bad. She could get used to this. Hitomi's slender fingers had reached inside of her in places she could never reach on her own, and it felt so goddamn good.

All according to plan.


End file.
